Wide awake with eyes shut
by the daily whatever
Summary: When Kyo is hit by a car he is put into a coma but when he wakes up his body is still lying in bed but his spirit is walking around. Looking around the hospital and seeing his family morn, learning secrets and truths to the accident. But what really will happen when he wakes up for really, does he remember everything he saw and will anyone believe him? Hope you like, please review.
1. Chapter 1: The accident

It was a perfect day for me, having a great time with my family and friends and just enjoying the day, the best day I'd say. I had no idea it would turn out this bad. All I remember is waking up and having breakfast and heading to school. I was really happy that I wasn't fighting with them anymore; everything was fine until we were walking home.

"Kyo you're walking to slow." Yuki said, "Okay, okay I'm coming." I say running up the group of teens and a little farther from them. "Now you're too far." Yuki said. "Nothing's good for you is it, once I'm too far behind now I'm too far ahead." Machi had to laugh, "She never laughs and laughs at that." Yuki said and now Manabe was laughing. "Kyo get back here." Tohru said, "Yeah get back to your girlfriend." Uo said, "Okay, I'm back." I said and was now with the group again. "Shit the lights green, let's go." Manabe said and they all began running for the walking path. I was tying my shoe so I was little behind them, but by the time they were gone the light had changed back to red for the walking path.

"You lose sucker." Uo said to me from across the street. "Thank you, look there's no cars, I'm crossing." I say stepping on the road.

"Kyo no don't, please the cars. I love you but you can be an idiot so back and wait for the light to change." Tohru said.

"Tohru I love you too but do you see any cars, at all." I say smiling. And she smiled back and shook her head. "Okay I'm crossing." I say stepping on the road. "See," I said and spun around making them laugh. "Kyo hurry up, we'd like to get home." Saki said. "Okay, okay. Wait did you hear that?" I asked, I could have sworn I heard a screech on the road. "No nothing." Machi said. "Huh that's funny, I could have sworn I heard a-" Suddenly my world got slow and I saw a car barrel around the corner and come up to me.

If I knew I was gonna' die today I would have done much more. I would have tried harder on the pop quiz in math and not rushed in it. I would have had lunch with everyone and not just the boys; I would have spent more time with Tohru and told I loved her much better than I just did. If I knew the last time I would have talked to my family was today I would have told them how much I loved them and how much they meant to me. Today I thought was great, but it wasn't that great. It was just another good day, but it was the day I would die and I didn't even know it. Today was supposed to be great, but it was really just another day, and I regret it.

With that I got hit by the car, it scared me to feel the full force of a car being thrown at me. It was the feeling like being thrown at a wall and a thousand knives. Hearing the sound of my friends gasp didn't help at all, hearing them run to didn't help. Hearing Manabe call an ambulance didn't help, hearing them talk to me didn't help, hearing them saying things like 'Hold on' or 'Wake up' didn't help. Looking up and seeing Tohru crying and stroking my face with her hand didn't help. It looked like the world was going black as I shut my eyes, and the fact that I could hear an ambulance coming really didn't help at all but the worst part of it all was the thought that I would never see my family again, and out of all of it. Being hit by a car and all, that part was the scariest of all. With that my eyes closed for I don't know how long.

**Okay chapter one is done, don't worry there will be a chapter two coming soon, possibly tomorrow and I hope you like this. Please review and check out my other stories if you like, thank you, writing soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Wake up time

Kyo's head was stuffy and heavy; opening his eyes to some place he didn't know. It was white and clean but it was so unfamiliar, not home. Opening his eyes fully now and seeing where he was, a hospital and Hatori. "Hatori, Hatori." Kyo said waiting for an answer for Hatori. He sat up and looked around; Hatori was just looking at a chart and walking around. He looked tired, 'has he been sleeping?' Kyo thought. Kyo was looking around but that damn beeping of the machine next to him was draining his thoughts. Shigure walked in then and said,

"Hey, any change?"

"Nope," Hatori said shaking his head.

"Change, change for what?" Kyo said but no one answered.

"He looks well, even though he is just lying there." Shigure said,

"What I'm sitting up. Look now I'm standing." Kyo said standing up on the opposite end of the bed from Shigure.

"Yeah, I really wish he'd wake up soon." Hatori said.

"But I am awake!" Kyo was now getting frustrated. He walked over to Hatori and put a hand on his shoulder but it went right through him.

"What the…" he didn't finish his sentence because his attention was drawn to figure in the bed. It was him, lying there with bruises and cuts on his face and arms. Wearing a hospital gown and just lying there, hooked up to a machine. Not moving, not taking, not awake and looking or responding to the people talking about him. 'How am I here but my body is there?' He thought and walked over to his body and tried to touch his hand but he couldn't. He kept on going through everything, a table, the bed, a body, the wall? Maybe the wall, could he walk through the wall. And he did, he went straight through it.

"Cool," He said and looked down the hall and saw busy nurses and doctors walking around the clean white hall. He looked down the other end and saw his family sitting outside his door. Man they looked tired. He walked over to them and saw that Tohru looked really upset. Tear stained face, puffy eyes and messed up hair.

"Tohru sweetie, I know you're upset but please eat." Mayuko said kneeling in front of her but Tohru just shook her head. Mayuko didn't argue, she just stood up and walked into the room Kyo was hospitalized. Kyo walked over to Tohru and kneeled in front of her, he put his hand on her shoulder but it went straight through her. "Please eat something Tohru." He said and she looked up and looked at him. "Did you guys hear something?" She asked. "No," Yuki said and Tohru nodded. "Why, what did you hear?" Yuki asked. "I thought I heard Kyo."


	3. Chapter 3: What happens

"Tohru, there is no way you could have heard Kyo. I think you're just tired." Machi said rubbing her back, and Tohru nodded.

"Maybe I'm just hungry, I'm gonna' go get some food." Tohru said standing and Machi followed her. "Good now she's eating again, I wonder what everyone else is doing." Kyo said and walked back into his room to see Shigure leaving and Hatori and Mayuko just talking until they started kissing.

"No stop, stop!" Kyo said to pull them away but again he went straight through them. "Great making out in from of my half dead body, how long has this been going on?" Kyo said.

"Is this a good idea?" Hatori asked

"No," Kyo said

"Why not, this has been going on for a month."

"Okay well that answers my question." Kyo said.

"Okay well maybe we should actually go on a date, you know instead of just being the people with the benefits."

"Okay eww, they're friends with benefits, EWW!" Kyo said

"Well it couldn't hurt." Mayuko said and kissed him again. "Okay, I'm leaving." Kyo said and walked through the door, literally through it. He headed down the hallway to the cafeteria where he saw Machi shoving a sandwich in Tohru's face and laughing when she saw Tohru's face after it, Kyo smiled at the two girls laughing, he had a bad feeling that Tohru hadn't laughed lately.

He carried on walking and looked through doors of other patients rooms where he saw a two women giving birth, which by the way scared him for life, he saw a young girl with cancer and a man with cancer. He then saw something that caught his eye, there was a man, middle aged, who was breathing hard and clutching his chest. It hit him that the man was in serious pain when he heard a long loud beeping sound coming from one of the machines. Kyo ran outside and saw no one doing anything for this man.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Kyo repeated quickly to himself as he was looking for someone to help him. He ran towards a nurse and ran straight through her, then to the front desk and nothing. He was running now back to the man who was desperate for help and he was still breathing hard. But he was reaching for a button, like a monitor of some sort. Kyo went over to it and tried to pick it up, over and over again but he went through it over and over again but nothing.

The mad died right in front of him and then, right when the man died the nurse came in and checked his pulse and then ran out in a panic. Kyo was just in disbelief as he walked back into his room, he kept on going back and forth in his mind about how helpless he felt and how much more helpless that man would have felt as he was just struggling to grab a button for help. One button could have saved his life, a button that was right next to his bed but he couldn't reach it.

He knew then and there that he would do anything he could to help someone. But he'd have to wait until he woke up to do anything, talk and have someone hear him, touch and have someone feel it. God he wanted his life back! Kyo walked back down the hall, oblivious to anyone when he saw Hatori talking to another doctor, well arguing.

"No, no, no, we're not doing that." Hatori said.

"What are we gonna' do, it's been five, over five months now and I think it's time to pull the plug." The other doctor said.

"People are in comas all the time and they take time to wake up, so give him time."

"I really think he's not gonna' wake up, you've seen him. We've held back because he's your cousin and enough is enough. He's gonna' die so why don't we just pull the plug-"

"We're not pulling any plug until he shows bad signs of death; now stop talking about letting Kyo die." With that Hatori left and the other doctor left angrily. 'They wanna' kill me out?' Kyo thought and walked into his room quickly to see Tohru walking over to his body and lied down next to him.

"Okay so listen. You've been a sleep for five-ish months now and everyone is waiting here for you, and I do mean everyone, even Uo and Saki who aren't always that fond of you but love you ever way, but we want you to wake up. And I'm scared that you're gonna' wake up and see me differently. Like scary, ugly, tired, and you might not want me anymore, I know I'm a pretty girl; I mean that guy in the cafeteria is always hitting on me but I always say no because I think that you will wake up at that moment and then you will be upset with me and then I will have to tell him my comatose boyfriend is now awake."

"I miss you and I feel that if I do something terrible you'll wake up so if I say yes to that guy will you wake up. I don't wanna' go out with him so don't think I do, all I want is for you to wake up. When I saw you get hit by a car it reminded me of mother and I can't have someone else in my life gone, not someone that I love." Tohru was crying now so her voice was cracking.

"All I want is for you to wake up; hell I won't date the guy all I want is for you to wake up." Tohru sat up and grabbed Kyo's shoulders with her hands. "Wake up, wake up." Every time Tohru said that she shook his shoulders. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" The more she said it Kyo and her began to cry, Tohru lied down on him and said, "Please wake up, please."

Five minutes past and Tohru sat up and wiped her eyes and stocked his face. She sighed, sat up and began to leave but she turned around and said,

"I love you, but please wake up before I do something stupid." With that she left and Kyo just burst into tears and left the room.

"I heard your conversation in there." Uo said to Tohru.

"Were you listening to me?" She asked.

"Well by the end when you were yelling I was worried but I knew that I shouldn't go in but what were you talking about when you said 'Hell I won't date that guy'?"

"Okay look a guy asked me out, more than once and I was-"

"What considering it?"

"Well, not really, look you don't understand."

"No, no I don't understand Tohru, how could you?"

Tohru said nothing more she just left angrily and Uo did the same. Kyo didn't realise that his accident could cause so much trouble.

XXX

Later that evening Uo was sitting in the cafeteria and Tohru came in and walked over dryly, stupidly, carelessly even and sat down on the opposite end of the table from Uo.

"I told cafeteria guy that I wouldn't date him." Tohru said.

"Good for you, you are so lucky that Kyo isn't awake to hear that you were gonna' date another guy."

"I wasn't gonna' date him. And yeah I guess I am lucky that my _boyfriend _is in a _coma_."

"Okay Tohru I get it, your boyfriend is half dead but I hate to point it out to you but he is my friend and other people's friend and family. We are upset that you saw him get hit by a car but guess what, so did I and his other two friends and cousin. You're not the only one morning over him, we all love him and miss him and wish that he would wake up. We all talk to him and wait for him. You're not the only one!" Uo yelled the last part; thank God they were the only ones in the cafeteria.

"I am so, so, so, so, so unbelievably sorry." Tohru said. "I am selfish, and at this time, it's the worst time for my selfishness to kick in and I'm sorry."

"I get it, I get why you're sorry and I believe you."

"You do, because I am really sorry and I need to learn to shut my mouth more."

Uo began laughing and Tohru looked up confused. "What's so funny?" Uo was laughing harder.

"Yeah you do need to shut up more." Uo laughed and Tohru laughed too, "Shut up." They both stood up and hugged, "I'm sorry." "It's okay." With that they left room but little did they know that Kyo was there sitting at the other table listening to them and now smiling.

"Well, well, well." He said leaving to go out the door but he banged into it. "What the…" He put his hand on the door knob and pushed it down and the door opened. "Oh no,"

Kyo made a run for it; he banged into a nurse on his way and she said, "Ow, what was that?" She asked the nurse standing into her.

"What?" She said, "I feel like I was just got ran into by someone." She said to the other, "I don't see anyone." But Kyo was right there behind them and both nurses were looking around the room but then just walked off. Kyo began to run back his room but everything was weird, he was feeling more human, more real but there was a big light in his eyes. Then all he could see was light and then he was gone.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Kyo heard talking, Hatori and his family. He opened his eyes and even though his vision was blurry he was beginning to feel his body again and he was now able to see fully. He saw his family there and they turned to him and sighed in relief. Yes Kyo's spirit was back in his body now and he was fully back to normal. Except…

"Kyo, Kyo are you okay?" Hatori said.

"My head hurts doctor." Kyo said.

"That's to be expected, you were hit by a car Kyo." Shigure said.

"Will I be okay sir?" Kyo said.

"Sir?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Yuki asked coming to his bed side. Everyone else waited.

"Who are all of you?"


	4. Chapter 4: How do you know that?

**Hey people of earth, Jupiter and Fan fiction. Thank you for all the reviews, almost ten, thank you and I'm happy that you people have added my story, possibly stories, to your favourites and alerts, so on and so forth. Thank you, very sweet and I am grateful but don't let it stop you from reviewing :D. Please review and keep reading. Alright enough of this talking (And by talking I mean typing and reading) Right on with the story, thank you again.**

"Who are you?" Kyo asked the people in this room he didn't know, the people he didn't know, 'Where am I?' Kyo thought.

"Kyo what are you talking about? It's us." Hatori said, "Kyo what do you remember?" Kyo just looked at them confused.

"What happened?" Kyo asked.

"You were in a car crash about five months ago and you have been on and off with waking up, I hate to say it but you've nearly died three times but you have woken up now but memory may have been lost so I need you tell us as much about you as you can." Hatori asked him but nothing, Kyo just looked really confused and a little scared to what was going on.

"I, um- I know that, that I was um, hit by a car." Kyo said and Hatori sighed but smiled at him,

"Yeah, yeah that's right. You were hit by a car Kyo, that's right. What's your name?" Hatori asked.

"Um…" Kyo was taking a while and now people were getting worried. "My name is um…"

"Kyo, what is your name? I just said it."

"My name is Kyo?"

"Okay this is bad." Hatori said, "I'm taking Kyo for a scan and see how much damage is done." Hatori said and five minutes later Kyo was being pulled by his bed to another room down the hall. Walking down the hall Hatori ran into the other doctor from earlier.

"Hi Hatori, wait is that, that coma victim, he's awake. Hey, where are you taking him?" He said.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago, maybe more but I'm taking him to a scan because he's lost a large portion of his memory."

"How bad is it?"

"He doesn't remember his name."

"I told you, we should have killed him off months again. There and then, we should have killed him." Hatori stopped walking there and then.

"What did you say?"

"What good is he living if he doesn't even know his own damn name."

"Can you carry on taking him to the scanning room; I need to talk with doctor Smiths for a moment." The nurse nodded and Hatori smiled at Kyo as he was wheeled off but glared at doctor Smiths, "I don't know how you got to be a doctor because I think you're crap at it. All you want to do is cut open the patient and kill them off, well that's not me. This is my cousin, my patient, my problem. Now you can either back off or help, I say you should back off and go back to your own patients, now."

Hatori walked off from doctor Smiths to the room where Kyo was and walking in to see Kyo lying there in the room waiting for a scan.

"How you doing Kyo, feel alright?"

"Confused,"

"That's normal; I was expecting that from this whole experience. Sorry about that doctor, just ignore him."

"I remember him; he was telling you a few days ago that you should kill me off."

"What? How did you know that?"

"So it wasn't a dream, I really did see all that didn't I."

"You're telling me that you dreamed that I was talking to-"

"No I didn't dream it because I know things that had happened those last months. Those things are secrets and I know them."

"Like?" Hatori laughed obviously not believing him and Kyo smiled at him.

"Like you and Mayuko are hooking up in the hospital every five minutes, like you two made out in my room about a month ago."

Hatori froze, "How the hell?" Kyo just smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna' put you in this scan and then talk to you about this whole thing." Hatori walked into the opposite end of the room to the nurse and the screens.

"What was he saying?" The nurse asked.

"He knows things, things he couldn't have known if he was asleep. How does he know this stuff?"

The screen came up with a picture of Kyo's brain but something wasn't right.

"What the hell is that?" Hatori said, "Cuz' I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5: What's happened

**Hi there, hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. I know I've been gone for, like, ever. But here's the excuse, the internet broke down! NOOOO! So I could write but not publish, so yeah that sucked. But I'm back and I would like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed and added me to favourites, so on and so forth. Thank you (Hugs all round), well hope you like and please review. Right on with the story… **

Kyo was back in his bed just sitting there waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. He sat there with Yuki, Heru, Momiji and Kazuma; to make matters worse they were all looking at each other and not saying anything.

"So… How are you?" Momiji asked Kyo and everyone gave him a look as if to say; 'What?'

"Well, I'm confused and I would really like to know what's going on in my brain." Kyo said.

"Well that's reasonable." Momiji said and once again there was an awkward silence.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kyo asked and they all nodded. "It doesn't seem like I know you, or ever did."

"Why's that?" Yuki asked.

"Well if we were so 'family' they why is it that I'm the not the only one feeling awkward. I mean if we were so close like people have been saying they why doesn't it right? Are you sure that we even knew each other before, you know the crash."

"I… I guess it's awkward because you losing your memories was, is, such shock. We've known you for years and now you don't remember any of it, we don't really know what to talk about. Is there anything you wanna' know?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, was I always this confused?"

"Yup, day in day out, all day every day-"

"He gets it." Kazuma interrupted, right then Hatori walked in holding a file. "Hi Kyo, how are you feeling?" Hatori asked.

"Awkward and confused, how are you?"

"Just fine, um can everyone leave Kyo, I need to talk to him quickly." Everyone got up and left, Hatori closed the door and turned back to Kyo with a sigh, no smile, no emotion, just a sigh.

"Well we figure out what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want to know the short version or the long version?"

"Short version."

"Okay, well, your brain has too much damage to it so, it mean that, well-"

"For the love of God Hatori just tell me, rip the Band-Aid off."

"We can't restore your memories."

"Why?"

"Because you have a somewhat dent in your brain for the car crash. We could operate but it would be pointless and could extend your damage."

Kyo sighed and leaned back on his bed.

"Well I'm gonna' be alright, right? You know how to help me, right?" Kyo said with a smile with a little fear and desperation.

"I can." Hatori said smiling and Kyo sighed in relief and nodded.

"Okay good… I think." Kyo whispered.

**Okay well I hope you liked this, soon he'll be talking about the memories he has and he'll be leaving soon back home Yay! I promise I'll get more Kyo and Tohru action later, promise is promise. Well hope you like and please review, writing soon. **


	6. Chapter 6: Hey, how are you?

**Hey long time no read, I am soooooo unbelievably sorry, I have been on top of my game and then BAM! I fell, but I am here and ready to update all my stories. So if you would like to check out the rest of my stories that would be good. But here I am and ready to write. Thank you to the people who reviewed and added me to their favourites and follows (Follows? Is that the right word?) Right enough of this, on with the story (and sorry again.) **

"So Kyo's memories can't be restored?" Mayuko asked Hatori as they were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, and I really, really wish I could."

"I know you do, everyone does and wishes he could have those memories back."

"Arg, there be something I could do. He's only sixteen and he-"

"I know, I know. I think you need to stop worrying for just a few minutes. Hell even a few seconds, calm down." Mayuko said stroking his face with her hand and he sighed, turned out the lamp on the night stand and settled into bed with his girlfriend. He was finally relaxed and starting to fall asleep until he saw the lamp go back on.

"Mayuko what are you doing?"

"I just thought of something for Kyo." She said sitting up out of Hatori's tight embrace.

"What?" He said sleepily and sat up too.

"Hypnos-therapy, I always heard or read or even watched it happen. Sometimes people lose a memory and go to a therapist and it does take a while to get it all back but it does work."

"Really, it really works?"

"Yes, we could find on tomorrow at the hospital."

"Alright then, thank you." He said giving her a kiss and falling asleep.

XXX

"Tohru I think you should tell Kyo."

"No, I already feel bad enough about it and I can't tell him yet. He's gone through enough, and it's not like he remembers us dating."

"Tohru you love Kyo and soon he'll remember you and he'll be crushed when he finds out that you are dating some other guy."

"It's not like we're a serious or anything."

"I still don't know why you did it."

"Okay I was lonely and he was there for me, end of." Tohru said walking away on the verge of crying to her room.

Yuki sighed and went away to his room too.

XXX

The next day Kyo was sitting in his bed doing nothing but thinking about the memories of him walking around the hospital.

"Or were they dreams?" Kyo said to himself but stopped when he heard a knock on the door and a nurse popping her head around the door.

"Kyo you have a visitor, a Miss Kimi Todo." And then a black haired girl popped her head round the door.

"Hi, are you feeling?" Kimi asked.

"I'm sorry, how do I know you?"

"I'm from your class, we're friends."

"Oh sorry, I lost my-"

"Memories, I know. Everyone knows actually."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Then again I don't really know anything nowadays."

Kimi laughed and walked over to him, "So what do you remember? Can we talk over lunch about it?"

Kyo smiled at her and nodded. 'It couldn't hurt to have her as company, right?' Kyo thought.

**Well I hope you liked it, I'll be writing more soon. So please R&R, thank you. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: A lie

**Thank you to the reviewers, BooBearPurpleHead, symmetricalravenxx8, Cloud-Sparrows, The-Delectable-May-Reach, Angelmana, seaapple, Sam2413, pokemonpuppy23, NekoSkittles, xRainbowNinjax, and finally Guest (Otherwise known as -Rosie;)) A big thank you to all of you and the people who followed and favorited me, THANK YOU! :D, I have to say I love the names of that everyone has.**

"Hi Kyo,"

"HI Kimi."

"So I decided to bring you a little something to help you remember your past." Kimi said as she sat down next to Kyo as he sat up on the bed.

"What is it?" He said dull-ly and rubbed his eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, no I'm fine. What did you bring?"

"A photo album, I got it from Yuki."

"Oh, what good would that do?"

"What good? Well you get to see what everyone looked and somewhat acted like."

"Okay" They flipped through it and saw the Sohma family and the school and then they stumbled across a photo of Tohru and him.

"Oh that's that Tohru girl right?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about her."

"She's pretty, did I like her a lot. Apparently she visited me a lot right, that's what the nurses said."

"Yeah, but, um, I don't think we should talk about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Kimi, come on tell me. What happened?"

"I hate to be the one who says it but-"

"It's okay if you don't want to I mean-"

"That tramp treated you like dirt."

"What?"

"You two were dating but she always cheated on you, slept with other men… and women, she stringed her along. She was horrid."

"Then why did she come and visit me all the time?"

"She's… she's a little bit of a stalker."

"I can't believe it."

"Well you don't need to worry, she's dating someone else."

"The nurses said she really liked me, one said love even."

"That is something that you need to always remember about Tohru, she is a liar."

**Well it looks like Kimi is trying to steal Kyo away; I wonder how Tohru will take it? Looks like another cliff hanger. Please R&R. **


	8. Chapter 8: Something's going on

"Kyo, are you awake?" Tohru said as she walked up to the bed he was in.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Oh good I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

"A cd, it's of your favourite song." Tohru walked over to a cd player on the small table on the other end of the room. When it played, it did spark a cord with Kyo, 'It sounds familiar.'

"Do you remember?" Tohru said smiling at him.

"A little bit."

"Oh good! That's good you remember."

"Um, Tohru."

"Yeah, yeah what is it?"

"Could you go I'm kinda feeling tired?"

"Oh, oh yeah, sure." Tohru left the room confused, 'What just happened?' Tohru walked down the hall and bumped into Hatori.

"Hey Tohru are you okay?"

"No."

"Why? Did something happen with Kyo?"

"Well he asked me to leave."

"Why'd he say that?"

"He said he was tired."

"Oh don't it personally."

"No, I don't think he was telling the truth."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I know that something is going on."

**Cliff hanger again, man I'm addicted to them aren't I. lol, well I hope you like and I know it's a pretty weak chapter but I still hope you liked it. Well I'm off to bed now, R&R please. **


End file.
